The Strange Occurrences of Wizards and Demigods
by RavenofAthena
Summary: When the Next Gen needs help at Hogwarts, McGonagall immediately writes Chiron for aid in the form of three students. Will Percy, Piper, and Nico be able to blend in as believable transfer students from Ilvermorny and come to their aid, or will it be in vain? Set during Next Gen and after BoO. Updates every other Saturday. T for language. Background cannon ships & Salbus.
1. What the Hell

**PERCY'S POV**

"Wait, _what_?"

Nico, Piper and I were sitting in Chiron's office, our mouths hanging open.

"You can't be serious!" Piper said, eyes wide. Nico was in too much shock to speak.

"My dear, I am afraid I am very serious. This is not a thing to be taken lightly," said Chiron.

"But I can't leave camp, much less the country," I protested. "Annabeth and I are leaving for new Rome in a few days and-"

"I am sorry, Percy, but this is not up for discussion. There is a magical war brewing in the United Kingdom and you must leave at once."

Piper, Nico, and I had been called into Chiron's office earlier to discuss an 'urgent' matter. According to him, there was a magics war brewing in Europe and the three of us had to leave at once to go help some people named Teddy, Rose, and Scorpius. An old friend of his by the name of Minerva had asked for him to send help in the form of three demigods.

"I understand Percy and Nico, but why me? Annabeth would have a better plan, and Hazel, Jason, and Frank are more powerful than me." Piper protested.

"You are our best diplomat," Chiron said simply. "Annabeth may be our best strategist, but she has no powers. Hazel and Frank are working on a problem at Camp Jupiter, and I can't send all children of the Big Three. It would cause too much trouble."

We sat in silence. There was no arguing, but Europe? Really? "When do we leave for- what's it called- Pigfarts?" Nico asked.

"Hogwarts," Piper corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Chiron winced, clearly not pleased with his answer. He cleared his throat, looking slightly abashed. "Immediately."


	2. Good-bye, Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did i come up with the idea of these stories. If I had, I would live in a much nicer place and probably would be off doing something craze like sky-diving instead of writing. These lovely characters are also (sadly) not mine. happy readings!**

 **NICO'S POV**

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was," I sighed heavily. Will and I were standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason. Chiron had told them to come after our meeting so we could say one last goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth close to tears at the thought of Percy going away after two months of being back to a normal, quest-free life. Jason had his arms wrapped tightly around Piper and her head was buried in his chest, fists clenched in the back of his shirt. Will, on the other hand, was staring at the ground dejectedly, the normal brightness that seemed to emit from him gone. I swear the sunlight around us was dimming drastically.

"Just- just promise you'll come back, alright?" he said shakily. He looked up and I felt a lump forming in my throat. His gorgeous, blue, blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears, lips trembling just barely.

I reached up to cup his face, brushing away a few tears with my thumb. I leaned up and kissed him, soft and slow. Pulling back slightly, I rested my forehead against his and reached my other hand down to lace our fingers together, bringing his hand up to my chest. "I promise," I whispered, before kissing him once again, harder, and with more passion, telling him everything from "I love you" to "I'm sorry" to "I'll miss you more than you know".

We broke apart and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me into a hug. I breathed him in, not wanting to believe this is the last time I would see him in person for a while.

"Nico!" I heard someone call.

I reluctantly pulled away to look to the road where Percy and Piper were waiting for me by the van to take us to the airport. Apparently, Percy and I had clearance from Zeus to fly on a plane. Just this once.

Will sighed, "Go. Before I kidnap you and refuse to let you go."

I snorted. "Like you could."

"Don't underestimate me, Death Boy. It could get nasty."

I chuckled and pressed a final kiss to his lips. Lips that I was already missing so, so much. "I love you. I promise, I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

"You better," he warned. "Or I will kill you."

I smirked up at him. "You couldn't do that. You love me too much."

He sighed in exaggerated defeat. "You're right. I do, don't I."

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. I squeezed his hand again, hard, and flashed him a rare smile. "Plus, you'd have to catch me first." Before he could react, I was sprinting down the hill.

I heard a strangled, indignant cry, followed by a bright, sunny laugh. "I love you, Death Boy!"

Almost to the van, I turned around and walked backwards the last few steps. "Back at ya, Sunshine!"

He smiled at me, a warm, genuine, son-of-Apollo smile that never failed to take my breath away. I ducked into the back of the van next to Piper, and the three of us turned around for one final look back. Jason, Will, and Annabeth were all waving goodbye next to Chiron, his bow raised in send-off.

I heard Percy sigh in front of me. "Man," he said, "I'm really gonna miss home."

 **Questions? Comments? Coffee? I could really use some coffee. Like, always.**


	3. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: Rick and Jo are the geniuses here. I'm just borrowing their stories and children**

 **PIPER'S POV**

The hour long ride to the airport was dead silent. The boys and I were all too wrapped up in our own heads to talk to each other, or plan for our (I guess?) quest.

Percy's hand kept going up to his neck, were there were now two camp necklaces instead of one. Annabeth had given him hers, as she had apparently done the first time he went into battle without her. He fingered one of the beads, I wasn't sure which, but I knew it was a nervous habit he had picked up from her.

Nico's head was leaned back and tilted towards the window, a small, sad smile on his face as he watched the sun. I knew by now it was what he did when he was nervous, because that simple reminder of Will was enough to comfort him. He was toying with the bracelet Will had made for him when they first started dating, a simple, but gorgeous, gold-and-black string bracelet. I haven't seen him without it since Will gave it to him.

I was gazing out the window, processing everything that had happened. I knew that, more than anything, we were all startled, but there was also an air of excitement. With Gaea gone, this would be one quest where we didn't have to worry about the earth attacking us at every turn, or monstrous children of the goddess lumbering after us as we crossed the country. I could feel the longing we all felt for our significant others, but at least we knew they were safe.

The drive seemed to drag on, but then we were finally checking in and shadow-travelling through security (our weapons would have caused a bit of a fuss), and walking towards our gate.

Percy plopped down in the nearest seat and sighed heavily, head lolling around as he took in our surroundings. He groaned and ruffled his hair, making it look even messier than before.

"You guys realize," he said, gesturing madly, "We haven't eaten for HOURS. We missed lunch!"

Nico and I glanced at each other before rolling our eyes simultaneously. "I had no idea you wouldn't be able to make it the 30 minutes since your last snack."

"Hey, I'm 17 years old! I need my food!" he pouted.

Nico shook his head. "I saw a barbeque place on the way in. I'll be right back. Want me to get you a wrap, Piper? There was one of those places, too."

Percy perked up at the mention of food and I nodded my head in thanks, so Nico got up to walk towards the food court. As he was passing a teenage girl who reminded me _a lot_ of Drew, she turned to her friend and said something before they both started snickering. Nico turned back to meet their gaze and gave them one of his signature death glares. Percy snorted at the terrified look on their faces, and I was having a pretty hard time keeping a straight face myself.

By the time Nico got back with the food, we were ready to board. We turned our heads to look out of the windows one last time, and after we were seated, our gaze never left the receding New York skyline.

I already missed home.

 **Feel free to comment and ask me questions! Thanks so much for reading my probably really weak story! Remember, it's important you finish your homework. Unlike me. Please don't follow my example.**


	4. America's Suitehearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter :/ It would probably be shit if I did TBH.**

 **ROSE'S POV**

I felt something prod me in the back of the head

"Hey, Ro," Al whispered. "Apparently, we've got transfers." On a normal Sunday, I'd be sitting in my favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room, fast asleep. However, Albus had dragged me down to meet Scorpius because, apparently, I can't miss breakfast every day.

I groggily raised my head and yawned. "'Lo, Scorpius." Scorpius Malfoy was sitting across from Albus, their hands joined in the centre of the table. He looked up from the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_ to give me a small smile.

"'Morning, Rose."

Albus prodded me in the head again and pointed to the entrance to the Great Hall. My eyes widened.

There were three teenagers standing there, and guessing from what Victoire had prattled on and on about the customs and ways they dress, they were from America. There was one girl, about 16, with long hair cut choppily and gorgeous eyes. The boys were. . . well, let's just say I hope they're taken, because bloody hell.

There were two boys. The one in front was tall and deeply tan, with black unruly hair fairly similar to Uncle Harry's, and though his eyes were also green, the new boy's were more sea green than grass. And he was INSANELY handsome. The other boy was shorter, with similar black hair that hung nearly to his shoulders. His face was expressionless as he looked around with dark brown eyes. The trio stood in the entrance to the Great Hall for a few seconds to take everything in before walking towards the head table, where the Headmistress was watching them with a wary glance. They engaged in a quick discussion with professor McGonagall before she tapped her knife on her glass and all noises in the Great Hall ceased.

James, who had just slid into the seat across from me, whispered furiously, "She only does that when something really important is going on." He got a sudden malicious glint in his eyes that reminded me starkly of Uncle George. "Wonder what it is this time."

Al glared at James. "Remember what Mum said, you can't start of the term bad. AGAIN. She swore she would find some way to embarrass you, and, keep in mind, it's _Mum_ ,"

James frowned before giving a long dramatic sigh and turning to the front, where McGonagall was pointedly glaring at him. "Mr. Potter, have you quite finished your chatter, or must I write your mother in the first few days of term once again?"

James blushed beet red and nodded quickly before cowering behind Fred, who was desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"Now then," she said, her voice ringing out. I swear I detected a hint of weariness. "Students and Faculty of Hogwarts, it gives me great honour to introduce you to three of the most promising students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, and Nico di Angelo. Of course, they will need guides for the duration of their stay. I will see Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin immediately following breakfast."

She step down from the podium and gestured for the new students to follow her. James turned to look at Scorpius and me.

"I hope the reason she's calling you back there isn't because of a threesome with Teddy, cause that would make holiday really awkward."

 **Thanks for reading! Remember, school is important guys. Don't slack of. Reviews are also pretty cool.**


	5. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from either series. The only thing I own is my obsession with them both.**

 **TEDDY'S POV**

Well, this should be fun.

Sure, the new guys were kind of odd, but then again, they are American's. I was actually kind of looking forward to this.

There is was a clamour and I looked up at the Gryffindor table. I knew Scorpius would be there with Al, he always was, and I was not wrong. What I didn't expect to see was James sprawled on the floor with porridge all over his face, Fred roaring with laughter, and Albus, Rose, and Scorpius glaring at him.

"Fantastic," I muttered irritably. I knew there was going to be another howler from Ginny this week.

My eyes shifted over to the front of the hall where Professor McGinagall was leading the transfers out of the side door. I swung my legs over the bench and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Technically, we were supposed to sit at our respective tables, but according to the Weasleys and Potters, none of our parents were ever ones for following the rules. Basically it meant none of us did, either. I poked Scorpius, who yelped.

"Bloody hell, Lupin! That was certainly not necessary!"

I met Rose's eyes over the top of his head and she let out a muffled giggle. I grinned and said. "Oh, yes it was. Especially for my dearest, _favourite_ cousin."

Scorp's grey eyes narrowed. "I'm your only fucking cousin, Ted."

I shrugged. "This is true. Anyway, breakfast'll be over pretty soon, we better head back to McGonagall's office. Meet me by the doors in five?"

Rose nodded and kicked Scorpius, who hissed and nodded as well. "Al, you're lucky we're dating or your family would be in another dimension."

As I was walking towards the Ravenclaw table to talk to Victoire, I heard a snort from Rose and a 'Yeah, Right' from James. I was inclined to agree with them, seeing as they could both out-match him in a heartbeat. Well, maybe not James, but definitely Rose. She was her mother's daughter.

Five minutes later, Rose, Scorpius, and I were walking down the corridor to the headmaster's office.

"Care to explain why James looked like he had just lost a fight with his Porridge bowl?" I asked casually.

Scorpius and Rose looked at each other. "Well," Rose started off,"Let's just say James came up with some very, um, creative reasons why McGonagall could be calling us into her office."

I rolled my eyes. Only James... "10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for causing a ruckus at breakfast."

"WHAT?" They yelped in unison.

"20 to each house for two of their students standing up for their families." That at least calmed them down.

"I wonder why she picked us three," Rose voiced, eyes unfocused in a way I knew meant she was thinking about some form of an assignment. Most likely Charms. She always stressed out over it.

Scorpius shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. "Maybe she thought we'd be the most welcoming?"

Rose's eyes snapped back into focus and she glared at him. "You're a Slytherin."

"So?"

"So if this was about the best welcoming party, I'd be walking with other Hufflepuffs, instead of students from the most pig-headed houses," I told them. "We are the 'kind at heart'." Scorpius rolled his eyes. Again? His eyes were going to get stuck in constant spinning if he kept that up.

it was then that we reached the staircase to the Headmistress's offices.

"Sherbet Lemon," we spoke in unison, and slowly began the ascent to the door. Rose knocked once on the door and it swung open automatically for her. She was lucky. Some days, it was slightly more problematic. She took a deep breath and started forward, Scorpius and me following closely behind.

None of us noticed the pair of eyes that had been watching us since we left the hall.

 **WHEN YOU FIND OUT YOUR OTP IS CANNON AND YOU CAN'T STOP CRYING BC OMG UGH THEY'RE LITERALLY SO PERFECT.**

 **In other news, I've been sick for the past 5 days and I am sooooooooo ready for death.**

 **Review, Follow, Favourite, DO IT ALL**


	6. New Divide

"Well, well, well," drawled a voice, "if isn't the little Weasley-Granger spawn herself."

Rose's head whipped to the side of the office where the portraits of past headmasters hung and scowled at the most recent one. The portrait of Severus Snape. Her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"That's enough, Severus! I _will not_ have you insulting my students! Especially one who's family has done so much for this school and for you!"

Snape's portrait turned to quip back at McGonagall, but before he could, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore spoke up.

"Severus, do try to keep it down. I have a card game I must concentrate on and I cannot do so with you sneering at all of our students."

I smirked, Teddy let out a low laugh, and Rose shot a great-full smile at Dumbledore. Snape rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, settling for glaring as Rose walked past, and even more as Teddy walked by. He merely rolled his eyes at me and I made a face back at him. The portrait of one of my ancestors winked at me as I passed on the way into McGonagall's office, where I could see the exchange students looking around in wonder.

"Now then," she said, walking briskly to take her place behind her large oak desk. "If you three would please take a seat."

The American students were already seated, and the taller boy was turned around, staring at the portraits. Well, until the girl sitting next to him elbowed him in the side. He gave a muffled yelp and the other boy snickered before (Bloody hell, that's _so_ American) fist-bumping the girl. She gave a sweet smile to the one she had just elbowed, and he stuck his tongue out at her in an incredibly childish manner before turning and facing the desk. Teddy was already lounging in the seat closest to the students, so Rose took the seat next to him, and I the one at the end.

Professor McGonagall demurely folded her hands on top of the desk and looked at the three new students sternly. "I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each of you will be paired to one of my students." Her fiery gaze turned to us. I shifted in my seat. Anyone caught under that glare would be unsettled. "It is your job to not only guide and aid them, but answer any questions they may have and help them cope to this new environment."

We looked at each other, then nodded at McGonagall.

Her gaze softened and turned to look back at the Americans. "I have already paired you off based on what your teacher has told me about each of you, and before I announce who will be with who, I'd like you to introduce yourselves." She motioned at me to start

I cleared my throat and stood up. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. This is my fifth year at Hogwarts, and I'm a Slytherin."

Rose stood next. "I'm Rose Weasley. This is also my fifth year, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"And I'm Ted-"

McGonagall pursed her lips and shot a glare at Teddy.

Teddy rolled his eyes at her. "Edward Lupin. But call me Teddy. Or Ted. This is my seventh year and I'm a Hufflepuff."

I could tell that the other three had no idea what we just said, but nodded anyway. The first to stand was the one with green eyes, so similar to Al's it took my breath away.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of-"

The girl kicked him and his eyes widened.

"I mean- Seventeen."

The girl muttered something that sounded like 'seaweed brain' before standing. She practically radiated beauty, even though I could tell by the way she dressed she didn't really care. Her- wait, actually, I have no idea what colour- eyes shifted around the room before she spoke.

"Hi guys, I'm Piper Mclean, sixteen."

She sat back down and the other boy stood up. His radiated a demeanor of _don't mess with me_ , but when he reached up to push his hair back, his face was expressionless.

"Nico di Angelo. Fifteen."

He sat back down and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Now, for your pairs. Neither gender nor age was taken into account when your houses were assigned, this is based purely off of character."

She looked first at Percy. "Mr. Jackson, for the duration of your time here, you are a Gryffindor. Your guide is Ms. Rose Weasley."

He grinned and shot a wink at Rose, who smiled at him in turn.

Next, she turned to Piper. "Ms. Mclean, you will be known as a Slytherin, and your mentor is Mr. Malfoy."

We turned to look at each other and nodded and understanding, which meant…

"Mr. di Angelo, you are a Hufflepuff, and Mr. Lupin is your guide."

We sat in silence after she finished, all looking at one another. Nico was looking at Teddy, who looked quite lost. Piper was looking around at all of us, and I could tell she was studying us as best as she could. It was a very Slytherin thing to do, really. Rose was watching them with her head tilted to the side, which was what she did when she was studying others. I let my eyes graze over them before I settled on Percy. He bore a sight resemblance to Albus, but was much taller, more tan, and way, _way_ more hyper. He and Fred would get along fine.

"Well," he said, clearly fed up with the awkward silence. He turned to Rose. "As my guide, do you think you could make it your first duty to show me to the dining hall? I'm starving."

Give him a mop of red hair, you could call him a Weasley.

 **SOLANGELO IS CANNON AND IF I DONT GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOOK IM GOING TO GO CRAZY**

 **also, writer's block fucking sucks. Just saying**

 **Don't forget to review and follow my story to know when I post a new chapter!**

 **The next chapter is gonna be really short BUT I PROMISE IT'S FOR A REASON SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**


	7. All You Can Eat

**Disclaimer: not my stories, guys. They were written by two people who I want to simultaneously hug and murder, but love is a battlefield, yes? Anyway, enjoy**

 **PERCY'S POV**

I was in heaven. Surprisingly, it wasn't because I was dead.

The food at Hogwarts was freaking amazing, and I wasn't even eating yet. We walked into the great hall after a tour of the school (why does one place need _that_ many staircases?) and apparently arrived just in time for lunch. Rose explained to me that the four tables in the hall were technically for each of the houses, but no one really followed that rule anymore. When I asked why, she just smirked up at me.

She reminds me a lot of Rachel when she does that.

Rose led us over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to two boys who were arguing furiously about something called 'Quidditch'.

"I'm telling you, James, cobbing is a faul, it's-"

"For the last bloody time, Al, it is not! It's not even a thing." Scorpius rolled his eyes and went to stand by the black haired kid facing away from us.

"What are you two bone-heads arguing about now?"

The Black- haired one (Al?) turned to Scorpius and grabbed his hand.

"Scorp, telling him cobbing is a quidditch foul! He won't believe me no matter what I say!"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the other boy, who I guess must be James. He had black hair as well, even more unruly than mine, that framed a lively face with large, bright brown eyes and a splash of freckles across his nose.

"Potter, you're the bloody Gryffindor captain and you _don't_ know cobbing is a foul?"

James glared at Scorpius. He opened his mouth, probably to argue back, but Rose cut him off before he could.

"Cobbing's actually the fourth foul listed on page 29 of Quidditch through the ages. Al's right as usual, and Scorpius is, too. You should know that."

Teddy sighed and rolled his bright blue eyes, shaking his head and sending his light brown hair flying. "I am sorry you have to meet them like this, but they are always arguing anyway. Piper, Nico, and Percy, meet James and Albus Potter. They're Rose's cousins. Might as well be my brothers."

Albus turned around quick, and both boys dropped their mouths in unison. Yep, definitely brothers. Now that I had a better look at Albus, I could see he had jet black hair, like mine, as well as green, green eyes. His were lighter, though, and he was also a lot paler than I was, which was kind of a relief. I didn't think I could deal with finding out I had another sibling. Rose sat in between him and James, and gestured for us to sit across from them, so we did. Teddy sat a bit away from Nico, and Scorpius sat on the other side of Albus.

James's eyebrow quirked up. "Are you exchange students, then?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess?"

"And American," Albus muttered.

"Actually," Nico interrupted, "These two are American, and about as real of Americans as you'll ever meet."

Piper looked at him, affronted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're half Cherokee, which makes you genuinely American," Piper nodded in agreement, "but Percy's from New York, which is about as American as you can get these days."

My eyes, which were focused on the food at the moment, snapped to Nico. "Hey!"

He shrugged. "It's true, you can't deny it."

I grumbled for an answer before turning back to the food. They had so many options, it was going to be impossible to decide. They only had two drink choices, which kind of bummed me out, but I had nothing against orange juice, so I poured myself a glass. I lifted the glass to my lips to take a drink.

Rose's eyes widened. "Um, Percy, that's not-"

My eyes shot open and I spit out the drink. Coughed over and over again, trying to regain my breathing capabilities. James was laughing so hard he almost fell off of the bench, and Nico was silently giggling on Piper's other side.

"That," said Albus, who was trying to be kind and keep a straight face, "is pumpkin juice. Sorry about that."

"Nah," I said gesturing for him to stop. "It's cool."

Scorpius was studying me, then turned to look at Albus with a smirk on his face. "Let's never take him to Hagrid's, shall we?"

The rest of the table lost it.

Aside from the Pumpkin Juice incident, lunch was amazing. They didn't have any barbeque or coke, which was kind of problematic, but everything else was great anyway. They served this thing that Teddy had called 'pudding', but it looked nothing like pudding. And apparently you ate it with gravy? It was pretty weird. But good.

"So, newbies," James said, "How are you liking Hogwarts?"

Nico looked up from his food and thought for a minute. "There's too many damn staircases. How am I supposed to find my way around here?"

"Ah, but you see, Nico," said Teddy, who reached over to ruffle his hair. Nico gave him a signature Son of Hades scowl and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

A flash of surprise crossed Teddy's face, but it was quickly replaced with a mask of mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry. No touchie. Promise. But anyway, that's what we're here for! We're here to guide you anywhere you need to go. Anyone of the Potters or Weasleys will help you."

"But you can't trust Fred!" warned Rose.

"What've you got against Fred?"

I looked around to see who said that, but couldn't put a face to the speaker. Piper gasped and grabbed my arm. Nico jumped up and swore in Ancient Greek. I turned around and I swear almost peed my pants.

In front of us was a guy with Rose's face, James's twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and Albus's smile.

Oh, and did I mention he was translucent and floating in the air?

 **So I lied. This chapter isn't short, and it's because I lost what was supposed to be uploaded today when my computer got jacked up. But, I can always write it again later. When I'm not exhausted and constantly referencing World History facts cause AP tests.**

 **Carpe Diem, and don't forget to follow to know when I post new shit and review cause I love hearing from you guys :). Night y'all!**


	8. I Know Places

**Disclaimer: not my characters, just my story**

 **NICO'S POV**

"So ghosts are pretty standard around here?" asked Piper shakily as we walked out of the doors of the school and onto a path to who knows where.

I was wondering that myself. I didn't know that ghosts could even exist like that outside of the Underworld, nor could I believe that I didn't know about it. There weren't any "Oh, by the way, you're surrounded by ghosts!" vibes coming from this school.

James nodded in confirmation. "Yep. That there was the ghost of our Uncle Fred."

"In fact, stick around me long enough, you'll probably see my parents," added Teddy.

My eyebrows furrowed. "How do they stay around here? If they're dead, they should be in the Underworld. Period." Piper gave me a wide eyed look.

Oh, shit.

No one seemed to notice, though. Albus raised an eyebrow at me saying _The Underworld_

Instead of something normal, like hell, but no one else commented on it.

"Ghosts of wizards and witches are different. The ghosts, as we call them at Hogwarts, are actually disembodied souls of the people who left them behind. Hogwarts is widely known as the most haunted place in Britain because witches and wizards who have passed leave a sort of fragment of their souls behind, thus becoming ghosts. Each Hogwarts house has a patron ghost, and there are more in the recent years as a result of the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998." Rose explained.

She sounded like she was reciting from a book, which is exactly what Annabeth does, depending on the subject. I looked over at Percy just in time to see an expression of intense longing cross his face.

James coughed into his arm. "Nerd."

Rose glared at him. "You say that now, James, but when you need help with your charms work, it'll be me you're begging for help."

"Says who?"

Rose stopped, and quick as lightening whipped out… a stick?

" **Diffendo**!" she cried with it pointed at James's pants.

They promptly fell apart in pieces around him, and a loud laugh barked from Teddy. Albus and Scorpius followed suite, falling to the ground in hysterics. I cracked a smile. It was kind of funny.

"So those are their 'wands'?" Percy muttered to me and Piper.

She nodded. "I guess so."

He frowned at that. "Please tell me they don't expect us to wave wands around and shout Latin. If people at camp hear, my reputation is ruined!" he groaned.

Piper patted his arm. "Don't worry, it won't be any worse than that time you and Annabeth got caught in the stables that night and Coach Hedge yelled at you all morning."

My eyes widened and I turned to look at him. "Wait, seriously?"

Percy blushed deep red. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Piper and I started laughing, and Percy and James were standing there, beet red, probably asking for the ground to split open and take them to the Underworld.

"Oh my gods, you guys have a lake?!"

The Hogwarts students had taken us down a winding path towards a beach, where Percy was excited to see there was a lake. He looked like a little kid Christmas morning.

James turned around and spread his arms out wide. "This," he announced, "is the Black Lake!"

Black, indeed. It was huge, spanning half a mile, and inky black, like it had been created entirely by squid's ink.

James plopped down underneath a large tree and gestured for us to sit down with him. "And now," he said, "this is the part where you tell us about yourselves and we tell our stories to you!"

How do you tell someone about your life when you can't remember half of it? Good thing Percy went first, because it was going to take me a while to work up a way to tell them my story.

"Well, uh," he said. Great start. "My name's Percy, and I'm from New York. Grew up there my entirely life. I went to a lot of-" he paused, searching for the right word. "-normal schools as a kid. I got kicked out of pretty much every school I've ever attended, and for the most part, it wasn't my fault. Being in the mortal world, especially in New York, was pretty hard, and they expected you to be normal. Which is hard to do when you're not. Anyway, I made it to Ilvermorny and my life turned around. I finally knew who I was, found safety, home, and familiarity. I made and lost friends, 'cause trust me when I saw you're not the only ones who have battles. I met a brother I never knew I had, found the love of my life, and everything's going great. Little bumpy, but great. And now I'm here, with you guys."

They all nodded. Now, at least, Piper and I had a base to start a story with.

Rose looked at him curiously. "You say you've met the love of your life?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Annabeth."

"What's she like?"

He smiled at Rose, a soft smile that I used to find incredibly attractive, but now I could see that it was a smile of love, longing, and a spark of pride that he got whenever he talked about Annabeth.

"You'd get along great with her," he said. "She looks like your typical California girl, long blonde curls, tan, athletic body. But she's got these stormy, intelligent, grey eyes that totally ruin the image. She's tougher than I am, by a lot, but also basically a genius. Any question you could possibly have, she has the answer to. She's always wanted to be an Architect, and she's shaping her life to fit that image. But, since that life includes me, she's threatened me with death countless times to work as hard as I can to make sure I'm with her every step of the way."

Albus and Rose were staring at Percy, which was fairly normal. There was only one person he could talk that much about, and it was Annabeth. Well, maybe Sally, too. I shared a smirk with Piper as we looked around the circle at everyone's faces.

"Sounds like Mum," Rose said.

James and Albus looked at each other.

"D'you know," said Albus, "she's got a point."

James nodded. "But more on that later." His eyes went to Piper. "Mclean?"

She winced visibly. It was nothing to do with James, she just hated being called by her last name, no thanks to Drew.

"Well, have any of you heard of Tristan Mclean?"

Silence. The only responses she got were a couple of confused faces.

"Oh, thank the gods," she breathed. "Normally, everyone would jump up and down and start screaming."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"See, my dad's kind of famous back at home."

James looked at Albus and Rose suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. The hell?

James looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Go on?" he managed.

Piper frowned at them, but continued. "As I said, my dad's pretty famous, which made life pretty hard. I spent most of my teenage years doing everything I could to get his attention, since he was constanly busy. I stole- well, not technically stole, but whatever- everything from a ring to a lawn mower, even a car-"

"You stole a car?"

She glared at James. "Not _technically_ , but yes. He sent me from school to school until finally some people from Ilvermorny found me, and away I went. Like Percy, I met my siblings on my mom's side. One of them was completely horrible when I got there, but I put her in her place pretty quickly. My boyfriend, Jason, actually came with me, but he had a bad curse of amnesia and it took him a while to remember everything. He's okay now, and we're happy. Percy's girlfriend is one of my closest friends, and my best friend, Leo, died in our last war, but he died fighting with the people he loved the most."

"You must miss him," Albus said softly.

She nodded. "Every day."

We were silent for a bit after that, until James cleared his note again.

"Now," he said, "For our last not-American, Nico!"

I tensed and shut my eyes, trying to breathe deeply. Piper leaned over and put her hand on my arm.

 _Remember_ , she seemed to say, _think of Will_.

I smiled. Will, my Solace. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, and as I said earlier, I'm not American. I'm going to warn you now, this isn't a happy story…" I told them everything. Well, everything I could.

"I was born in Italy, but my family moved here after- after things got rough. My sister, Bianca, and I lost our mother almost immediately when the hotel we were staying at collapsed. After that, we were put under the care of social services, with a bank trust that took care of paying for our school and personal expenses. I met Percy when I was 10, and he took me to Ilvermorny." I swallowed. This is where it got hard. I felt a stinging in my eyes that I only got when I talked about Bianca. "I lost her not 2 weeks later, when she was attacked with a group of others on a mission outside of school. She died protecting the people she was with." I took a deep breath. "After that, I lost it. I ran away and lived on my own for a couple of years. I came back a couple of years later to help in one of our wars, then left again. I travelled for a bit, then met my half-sister, Hazel, at a branch of Ilvermorny in California. She talked me into staying with her for a little bit, but I left again on a mission of my own." Is shivered unconsciously, memories of Tartarus swimming back into focus. Percy's face paled, and I knew he was thinking of the time he spent there. "It was a dark couple of weeks. Eventually, Percy, Piper, and a few others found me, and we all went back to Ilvermorny to fight in the last war, which happened pretty recently. This time, I stayed."

Teddy looked at me curiously. "What got you to stay?"

I gulped. This is where it got a bit harder.

"My boyfriend, Will"

 **And there we have it, another chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story, and thank you for reviewing and favouriting, it means so much to me.**

 **Sadly, I'm going to have to start posting on a weekly basis cause my laptop's getting taken soon and freaking finals and AP tests are coming up and I have so much studying to do.**

 **So instead, a new chapter will go up every Saturday. Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm really sorry about it, but I have a future in architecture and I'm gonna make it there.**

 **Catch ya'll later!**


	9. I'll Stand by You

**Disclaimer: not my characters, just my story**

 **PIPER'S POV**

Gods, that must have been hard for them. I knew Nico had trouble with his sexuality, especially being from a time where it was down-right unacceptable. Surprisingly, though, the reaction was not one we expected.

"What's he like?" asked Albus.

Nico looked up, surprised. I could tell he'd been expecting a fight.

"Wait, you guys are fine with that?"

They all nodded. "It be pretty weird if we weren't," said Scorpius, "Since Al and I are together." He reached over for Albus's had and laced their fingers together. Albus nodded his head in confirmation.

Nico sighed, visibly relieved. "Well, he's-"

Before he could get and farther, a wave surged up from behind Albus and Scorpius and doused them from head to toe. Scorpius shot to his feet, murder in his eyes. Nico and I glared at Percy.

He looked between us. "What, it wasn't me!"

Then who…

Oh.

There was a group of four people walking towards us in green trimmed robes, laughing hysterically. Three boys flanked a girl, who looked like the leader of the group. She wasn't terrible looking, but plain, witch skin the same colour as Hazel's, straight, dark hair, and dark eyes. Her face was set in a cruel sneer. The boys were… well pretty gross. The one on the far left looked like a gorilla, with arms too long for his body and a small head set on broad shoulders. The one to his right was small and weedy, with greasy, short black hair and overly large front teeth. The last boy didn't seem to want to be there at all. He stayed in the back, was shorter than Nico, and had hair even longer covering his face.

The girl grinned evilly at Albus and Scorpius. "Whoops, sorry boys. _Totally_ didn't mean to do that!"

"What do you want, Zambini," Scorpius growled.

Her eyes widened in mock horror. She looked like the bullies at The Wilderness School, the ones always making fun of me, turning my life into a living hell. I hoped to the gods that I would never have to see anything like them. Guess Hera ignored me again.

"You would talk to your own house like that? We're family, Scorp! You should be with your own kind."

Rose stood up and walked over to stand beside him. "We _are_ his kind. We all are. We don't have to be purebloods to be wizards, _Petra_. If you don't leave now, we'll just have to remind you of that."

The boy with the buckteeth sneered. "Sure, Weasley, doesn't matter either way. His father was a traitor to his kind, and so is Scorpius. Not only does he hang out with you lot, of all people, but to date a _Potter-_ "

"Don't you DARE talk about my family like that!" James shot to his feet. "Without our father, most of your parents would be dead!"

"Your mum wasn't even a pureblood, so don't act like you're any better." Retorted Rose.

"Purer than your Mudblood of a mother." He snarled.

At that, Teddy and Albus stood and pulled out there wands. I have no clue what that words meant, but apparently it was about as insulting as calling my mom ugly. Or Annabeth stupid.

"Flipendo!" they shouted in unison.

The girl and boy with buck-teeth went flying backwards, flipping a few times before landing hard on the grass. The weedy boy in the back pulled out his wand next.

"Levicorpus!" he cried.

Albus's feet were yanked out from beneath him, and he hung suspended in air by his ankles. That quickly turned into an all-out battle.

Percy looked at Nico and me. "We've got to do something."

We nodded. I took a deep breath and closed, pouring as much emotion as I could into my voice. " **STOP**!" The fighting ceased. Scorpius was in a headlock with the boy who reminded me too much of a gorilla, James and Teddy stood with their wands pointed at the girl, Petra, and Rose was in the middle of fighting off the other two while simultaneously trying to release Albus.

"Drop your wands," I commanded. They hesitated.

I took another deep breath. "I said, **_drop them_**." Their wands fell out of their hands and on to the ground. I smiled at them. "Now, will the group who attacked us kindly pick up their wands and hand them to my friend," I said, gesturing to Nico. They lumbered after their wands and gave them to Nico. He took them, none too kindly. They looked at me with blank expressions.

"Run along now."

As soon as they were about 5 feet away from us, Percy snapped his fingers and a puddle appeared beneath their feet. They slipped, and I snapped my fingers. There was chaos.

Albus fell to the ground, the spell broken, with an "Umph!", and Scorpius ran towards him. Petra was screaming curses, as they were trapped in a large puddle that they couldn't get out of. Percy's eyes were narrowed in concentration, a satisfied smile on his face. Our friends walked towards us and looked at them, stunned.

"What happened?" Teddy asked, puzzled.

Nico Spun around and grinned at him. "We took care of them." I saw him discreetly drop the wand of the other students into a shadow. Maybe he sent them to China again?

Rose looked at the sputtering pile of students. "What spell is that?"

I turned quickly to Percy, whose eyes were wide, "Um, it's actually something that I, uh, came up with. They're stuck in this puddle-which is essentially a really, really small pond-, right, until we're as far away as I want, then they're released."

Rose nodded, visibly impressed. "And their wands?"

Nico smirked. "Don't worry, they'll find them… eventually."

I sighed. First day, and we already had enemies. "Is there anywhere else we could go? We haven't finished talking yet, have we?"

James and Albus exchanged an excited smile. "Well," Albus said, eyes glittering. "How about the Quidditch field?"

"This is amazing." Nico breathed. He looked pretty excited, which was new for him.

James nodded. "This, my lovely Americans, is our Quidditch field."

It was captivating.

There were a few people practicing at the moment, riding freaking _brooms_ through the air to throw something that looked like volley-balls through giant hoops on either end of the field. Apparently, this was a fairly popular sport, which meant we were going to have to read up on it. I'd ask about the library later. We were currently siting in the stands towards the middle of the field, across from the announcer's box.

"Do you all play?" Percy asked, looking curiously at the practice.

"No." Rose answered simply. "James and Al do, as does Scorp, my brother, and a few of our other cousins, but I don't care much for it."

"Don't forget Lily," Albus added.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes, Lily, too. So, Nico, finish telling us about this boyfriend of yours."

Nico blushed deep red, but a small smile graced his face and his eyes warmed up significantly. "Will's the exact opposite of me, which I guess is all the proof you need that opposites attracted."

Scorpius and Albus nodded. "How so?" Albus asked.

Nico cleared his throat, a pink tint still in his cheeks. "Well, he's tall, with golden curls, a tan deeper than Percy's because he spends any time not trying to save everyone on the planet in the sun. He is literally the biggest dork ever, and when I say dork, I mean constant poundsI mean constant pouns and bad jokes, most of them are medically related. But he's also extremely stubborn, more than me, and it just adds to the rebellious streak he's got. He's kind, and gentle, but he can kick ass any day of the week. He isn't afraid to fight for what he loves, or what he believes."

He smiled and look up at the sun in the sky, which seemed to brighten as he talked.

"He's the one who talked me into staying at ca- at school. He convinced me that people wanted me around, and he helped me realise that there were things in life that were worth it. After losing my sister shattered me, he was like the doctor that stitched me back together. He is my _amore_ , and the most important person in my life." Nico said softly.

"Wow, Nico," Percy said. "Guess that's why I'm _not your TYPE_!"

Nico threw his hands in the air. "Let it GO, Percy!"

Percy sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "Never."

Everyone burst into laughter, except for Nico. He put his head in his hands and muttered in Italian, something about "Stupid fucking idiot," and "Why him?"

"Who's Lily?" I asked once everyone had settled down.

"My sister," said James and Albus.

Nico's eyebrows shot up. "How many of you are there?"

They all turned to Rose. She looked around quickly and sighed in defeat. "S'pose I'll have to tell you. I'm usually the only one who can bother to remember." She took a deep breath. "I'll just tell you about everyone, it'll make things faster.

"All of our parents are relatively famous. James and Albus more than anyone. You can read about them later, as I'm sure there are several books on both of them, but our families are notoriously well known throughout the Wizarding World…"

It was hard to take everything in. She started off with the story of how Hogwarts was founded, and explained what each house meant about character. Ravenclaw were the wise (totally Annabeth), Slytherin the cunning (okay, fine, it kind of makes sense), Hufflepuff the loyal (ever seen Nico _not_ stand up for someone he loved? Didn't think so), and Gryffindor the brave (Percy certainly wasn't a chicken).

She told us about this guy named Harry who was basically cursed from birth by this villain named Lord Voldermort. His parents were killed when he was a baby, and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, who despised magic with everything they had. He was raised poorly, until he was taken to Hogwarts, where he met his future wife, Ginny, and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. With Ron and Hermione, he saved the world countless times and took down Voldemort. After completing their last year at Hogwarts, they all went back to be very successful in the wizarding world.

"Hermione and Ron are my parents," she explained. "I have a brother named Hugo. Harry and Ginny are the parents of James, ALbus, and their little sister, Lily. We have a load of cousins, all Weasleys, named Louis, Dominique, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, and Fred." She said, ticking them off on her fingers as she went. "You'll meet all of them eventually."

And we did. They quickly adapted their lives to include us, but it only made being at Hogwarts slightly easier. Percy, Nico, and I were constantly on edge, with a bad feeling. Something was coming, something big.

 **I have so many tests to study for, but I love writing too much to care. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, and down forget to review! Follow my story to know when I post again, and follow me to see when I come out with new stories (ps, there's a new one coming soon)**


	10. Fixer-Upper

**Disclaimer: I don't own either story, nor do I own the characters. Only the crossover and the text written in it. However, if you're interested, I am selling $1,000,000,000 couture designer eye bags. There are only two, so get them while supplies lasts!**

 **Also, for those of you wondering about my titles, there is a connection, and it's pretty cool. Least I think so, but hey, I think coffee is the greatest thing ever and I technically read kids books for fun.**

 **Who am I to Judge?**

 _Master,_

 _Three new exchange students have arrived at the Wizarding School in London. They claim to be from Ilvermorny in America, but that cannot be the case. They radiate too much power to be wizards, especially the two boys._

 _They have not caused a disruption so far with our plan, but are a concern, for I have seen them do powerful things. They are able to use magic without the aid of wands._

 _The girl controlled an entire group of teenage wizards by using only the power of her voice. I witnessed the older of the two boys create a small pond with just the wave of a hand, and the smaller a puddle of shadow behind his back._

 _I know not if they are an immediate threat, but I will take action if necessary against them._

 _Your Loyal Servant,_

 _D.A._

 **ROSE'S POV**

Their first ray of light came with the post Wednesday morning. A large grey-and-black barn owl flew to our table, where we were eating breakfast with Fred and Albus, and landed in front of Percy with a bundle of letters tied to her leg.

I heard Percy clear his throat nervously. "Do they normally look this angry?"

I glanced up to find the owl glaring at him aggressively. "It's pretty normal-" his shoulders slumped in relief. "-if the owl is yours, and she isn't, is she?" Piper looked over at the owl, her eyes widening significantly. She leaned over Nico to whisper something to Percy. Nico snorted out a laugh, and Percy's face paled drastically.

"Ah, no, she's not. But I do know her, and no, she doesn't like me," He said shakily.

"That's the understatement of the millennia," Nico muttered into his bowl of oatmeal. Percy glared at him before tentatively reaching out a hand to claim the packages. The owl snapped her beak at his hand and he grabbed it back, glancing at Nico.

"Maybe- maybe you should get it," he stuttered.

Nico rolled his eyes before gesturing for the bird's leg. She calmly held it out for him to untie the bundle of packages and letters. Once they were detached, she nipped Percy on the ear- "Ow!"- before soaring out of the Great Hall.

"Blimey, Percy," said Fred, "what'd you ever do to that owl?"

Piper grinned at him. "It's a long, long story for another day."

"Who're the letters from, then?"

Nico looked down at the bundle in his hands and untied the string binding them together. He glanced at them quickly before flicking two in Percy's direction. "One's from Sally, the other's from Annabeth."

Percy's eyes brightened as he tore into the letters.

"Piper, these are from Jason and your dad."

Piper smiled radiantly and gratefully took her envelopes from Nico. "Who are those from?"

Nico blushed a deep scarlet. "Will and Hazel," he mumbled. He looked at the ones left again and frowned. "And Chiron."

Percy paused reading what his mum had written him to glance up at Nico, concern etched in his face. "What's it say?"

Nico looked at him and Piper. "Brace yourselves."

After receiving the letters from their families and a particularly entertaining Howler from Aunt Ginny to James, I went through the day with Percy to each of my classes. He was exempt from all class work-except without magic-because of the different ways of teaching. When I asked him about the spell from Sunday, he explained that they were taught how to do some things wand-less. It seemed slightly off, though. I wasn't sure if I fully believed him, but since McGonagall cleared him to be here, nothing could be _too_ wrong.

During breaks when I was studying, he met up with Piper and Nico, by the lake or at the Quidditch pitch. They didn't really know where else to go, and something told me they liked a bit of privacy to talk.

Over the rest of the week, I learned that Percy was ADHD and Dyslexic, and had a brother named Tyson and a little sister, soon to be born. Nico had one sister, Hazel, and Piper had loads of siblings; her favourites were her brother and sister, Michal and Lacey. Her sister Drew, from what I gathered, wasn't too fond of Piper and Piper wasn't too fond of her.

So far, they had one big admirer. Colin Creevey Jr.

Colin was a 2nd year whose uncle had died in the Battle, and he adored meeting new people and idolized them. He really was sweet, but he could be rather annoying after too long, and I was afraid Nico would strangle him soon if they didn't have time away from him.

Their days were fairly normal, but at night, things were difficult for all of them.

Percy and Nico had gone through something, something terrible, and were plagued with nightmares. Percy woke several times, screaming for Annabeth, and it eventually got to the point where he slept only a few hours during the day and spent the nights by the fire place in the common room.

According to Teddy, Nico didn't fare much better. He didn't scream, but whimpered often or called for Will. He would wake up, shivering and gasping, then quietly pad out of the dormitory and downstairs. Teddy recalled hearing him talk to someone on more than one occasion, most likely fire-messaging home.

Piper didn't have as many nightmares, but the Slytherins were cruel to her. They already thought Scorpius was a traitor for dating Al, but the girls jeered at Piper for being different, and the boys were, well… boys. She took to falling asleep in the library. As one of the few Madam Prince liked, Piper was allowed to stay after hours as long as she helped spruce up the place a bit and re-shelf books. She worked out a routine with Scorpius where he would get her for breakfast in the mornings from the library, where he would find her asleep in a chair with a book in her lap as she read about Hogwarts and the magic of London.

Professor McGonagall eventually found out about it all, and after taking 100 points from Slytherin and giving half of the gits detention, asked Madam Pomfrey to compose a sleeping potion for Nico and Percy. Then, she asked us six to meet her Saturday evening just down a corridor on the second floor.

We arrived there shortly after dinner to find her standing in front of a plain wall, but I knew better. Mum had told me several stories about it.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for meeting me this evening. It has come to my attention that you have been having rather horrible nightmares-" Percy and Nico blushed and looked at the ground. "-or have had rather… _unpleasant_ house mates." Piper scowled at that.

"Therefore, I have decided to once again allow for the use of the Room of Requirement." She waved to the wall behind her.

A long silence stretched out. Percy was looking at the door in puzzlement, Piper looked like she was trying to remember something, and Nico just looked bored. As always.

Nico cleared his throat. "Um, no offense, Professor, but I've had a few experiences running into walls, and it rarely leads to something helpful."

Percy snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough after the glare the McGonagall sent towards him. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You see, Mr. di Angelo," she said sternly. "This is not just any wall. I would like you to pace in front of it three times and think _I need a safe place for us to stay_ '."

Nico frowned at her, but proceeded to do as she asked. When he was done, the wall remained blank. He turned towards the Headmistress, an impatient look on his face

"Okay," he said, "Now what?"

Piper gasped and pointed to the wall behind him. Nico spun around and his dark eyes grew wide. We were facing a set of large double doors, with a trident on one, a skeleton on the other, and a dove in flight taking up the centre.

 **I have to take my French and English final tomorrow and I'm pretty worried I'm gonna accidentally write on my French test in English and my English test in French. I might accidentally write in Italian. Who knows?**

 **Thanks for Following me and my story and reviewing and being amazing. I'm sorry this chapter was sorta short, but I can't do much about it. the next one will be loads longer, promise.**

 **Have fun, Y'all!**


	11. Trouble

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my books, I can only credit the words to myself. Everything else is property of the Queen of Everything, JKR, and the King of trolls, Rick Riordan**

 **TEDDY'S POV**

The door design was brilliant, but what was inside the room took my breath away. Rose was gazing around, and Scorpius's jaw had dropped open. I reached over to snap it shut for him. He scowled at me (honestly, why is it always _me_ he scowls at?) before slapping my hand and proceeding to glare at the ground. Strange, he was more moody than usual.

The other three honestly couldn't look happier. Percy had a large grin on his face, Piper's eyes were twinkling, and Nico's face was, for once, free of anger or impassiveness. A small smile graced his features now clear of sorrow.

"Wow," he said, looking around in wonder.

Percy's ever large grin grew even wider. "Looks like home."

Professor McGonagall instructed Rose, Scorpius, and me to leave her with the other three, so we told them where to find us and headed out to the Quidditch pitch to see the Gryffindors practice.

"That room was bloody brilliant," I commented, eyes still wide. Rose nodded in agreement, but there was a small crease on her forehead. Something was up.

"What is it, Rosie?"

Her head snapped up. "Um, nothing," she mumbled. "Listen, I've got to run to the Library for a moment. I'll meet you two there later."

Before either of us could say a word, she was sprinting down the hall towards the library. Scorpius and I shared a confused look, but shrugged it off and continued our stroll to the pitch.

"Wonder what that was about." I voiced, only half paying attention to where we were going. I was busy changing my hair colour to black and my eyes to yellow.

Scorpius shrugged and kicked at a pebble angrily. "It could have been the symbols on the door. They were pretty weird."

"They were only symbols, Scorp.'

"Well, bloody hell, Lupin, excuse me for making a suggestion!"

I rounded on him. "Okay, that's it. What the hell is your damn deal, mate?! I know I can be annoying at times, I blame my mum, but I'm the only family you've got! What's your prob-"

"Why the fuck do you even care!?"

"Because it may surprise you, but you're the only family I've actually got and I'm sorry if it makes me give a damn!"

"Sod off, no one asked you to," Scorpius snarled, trying to shove past me.I turned and grabbed his arm, refusing to let go.

"Look mate, I dunno what in the world's gotten in to you, but you best sort it out or _tell me_ so I can help-"

"Granddad's escaped!" he yelled at me. His face was red with rage, hands clenched into fists.

I stood there in shock. I shook my head, sending my hair everywhere. "Come again?"

Scorpius's face slowly turned back to a normal shade, but he looked paler than usual. His shoulders sagged. "Dad owled me this morning," he whispered. "Askaban's kept it quiet so far, but about a week ago, Lucius escaped. We don't know how, but the bars on his block were ripped off their hinges, no dementors were in sight. All they found was a sand-like powder around his cell and a note."

A chill settled down my spine, and suddenly the day didn't seem so bright. This was bad. Very, very bad. "What did it say?"

He looked up at me, fear in his eyes. 'We're coming."

I slumped down next to Victoire on the bench and put my head in her lap, letting out a loud groan. She chuckled and carded her fingers through my hair.

" _Salut_ , my love. _Quel est le Problème_?"

I turned my face to look up at her and raised my hand to her hair, brushing it back before settling my palm on her check. I smiled lazily at her, and she grinned back at me, a shimmer in her eyes as she turned to kiss my palm.

Great Godric, she was beautiful.

"There seems to be trouble with the Malfoys, darling," I told her, stroking along her cheekbone. "Scorpius said he'd explain in a mo, he's just gone to grab everyone."

She looked up toward the field and nodded, a grim expression settling over her face. I dropped my hand to grab hers, intertwining our fingers over my heart before turning to look at the field.

Al was of holding Scorpius in a tight embrace, and James was standing with the rest of the team, probably telling them he was ending practice early on account of a family emergency. Granted, it didn't much matter, seeing as most of the team was made up of Potters and Weasleys. All but 2 were family, but they all headed to the showers. James grabbed Al on the way, leaving Scorpius to make his way up to the stands.

I felt someone sit gracefully on Victoire's other side, and from the smell of the cologne, it could only be Louis.

" _Bonsoir, ma belle seour._ What is the emergency?"

I closed my eyes as they rapidly conversed in French, letting my mind wander. It took about 10 minutes for the Gryffindors to finish showering and climb up to meet us. I felt someone kick my shin.

"Oi, Ted, move your were-arse so I can sit down."

I popped one eye open to send a glare at Fred, who was grinning slyly down at me.

"Don't make me hex that bloody grin of your face, Weasley," I grumbled, but I sat up anyway, looping an arm around Victoire's waist and kissing her on the cheek. Fred sat next to me and leaned back to rest his head on Roxanne's knees. She was sitting in the row behind us, next to Lucy, deep in conversation about some transfiguration homework she had to do and needed help on.

"Lily, you forgot the snitch!"

Lily had been about to sit down on the row in front of me, but James had evidently forgotten to get the snitch and had blamed it on Lily instead. Typical.

"You're an asshole!" she yelled at him, but she picked up the nearest broom stick and shot off to grab it. It took her about 10 seconds to get, but she made sure to hit James in the face with her broom on her way to give it to him.

"For god's sake, she could have just used a summoning charm," Lucy mumbled, scowling at James and Lily, who were now bickering on the field. Like her father, she never had mnuch interest in the game, preferring to study in her spare time.

"That'd defeat the purpose," said Hugo, "Dad said James is still miffed that Lily beat him for the seeker spot. He's been certain to make her life a living hell since then."

"This," said Molly with a shake of her head that sent her curls bouncing everywhere, "is the precise reason I _don't_ play Quidditch. Wouldn't you agree, Dominique?"

Dominique nodded, glaring at Louis. " _Oui_. Too many fights."

Louis turned and shot her a dazzling smile, which she in turn scoffed at, turning to Liky to ask her a question about some Gryffindor boy she fancied.

Hugo looked around in confusion. "Where's Rose?"

"She had to make a run to the Library," Scorpius said. He and Albus had finally arrived, hand in hand, with James not far behind them. He took a seat bellow Lily, which wasn't the smartest move. She pushed him off the bench and sent him tumbling onto the next lowest level. He scowled at her, but opted to stay there.

"I'll talk to her later," Albus said. "This is far too important to wait."

He rubbed him thumb over Scorpius's knuckles, which only seemed to calm him marginally. Scorpius took a shaky breath.

"My dad owled me earlier this week. We're in trouble."

 **Whelp, there we go. hope it isn't too crappy, but I had to write this during a World History study break. I'm out of school by now, so I can write more often, but now I gotta deal with summer school and finding a job and working at camps. yay.**

 **thank you for favouriting and following and reviewing! It's so great of y'all to read my story!**

 **See you next week!**


	12. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: Not my story, not my characters, just my fanfic**

 **SCORPIUS'S POV**

Teddy and I ran into Nico, Piper, and Percy on our way back from the grounds.

"'Sup?" Percy called.

Teddy smiled and waved them over. "'Lo, all. How's that new room?"

"It's amazing!" Piper exclaimed. "It's got everything we need and more!"

"Apparently, Percy needs a direct route to the kitchens," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

Ted barked out a laugh, but I could only bring myself to smile. I couldn't stop thinking about Granddad…

Piper was looking at me oddly, like she could sense my emotions. Or maybe it was the frown on my face as I looked at the ground. I shook myself and looked at Percy, letting the classic Malfoy smirk creep onto my face. "Got a girlfriend down there, Perc?"

Nico covered his mouth with his hand, but couldn't hide his snort. Piper let out a giggle. Percy shrugged. "Nah, I'm just always hungry."

Piper nodded. "He's scared me on more than one occasion with how much and what he eats. Hey, where's Rose?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. She said she'd meet us by the pitch because she had to make a run to the library. She probably got caught up in whatever she was researching."

Piper nodded. "What time's curfew?"

Teddy checked his watch. "Nearly nine o'clock. We ought to head to bed before Peeves catches us."

Percy shuddered. He had his own issues with Peeves, who teased him endlessly for looking like Harry Potter. He'd been tailing Percy in between courses and pelting him with anything he could find, singing some horrid poem about 'eyes as green as pickled toad' or whatever the hell it was.

"I'll go get her, you lot head off to bed," I offered. "There was something I needed to talk to her about."

Percy and Piper nodded, but Nico was looking at the stars, as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh!" he started. "There was one more thing." He started digging around in his pockets. "Shit, where did I- oh, here they are." He handed a gold coin to Teddy and two to me.

I peered at them closely. "Are these… galleons?"

"I have no clue what that is, so I'm going to go ahead and say no. McGonagall gave us six, one for each of us. Basically, if you guys need to talk to us for whatever reason, press on the middle of the coin and think of a simple phrase. Everyone else's will get hot, and whatever you were thinking will appear on our coins as well as who sent it. She thought it'd be easier than running from every end of the castle to our room."

I turned them over in my hands. "Nice. But they still look like galleons."

I saw Piper lea over and whisper something to Nico, probably explaining what a galleon was. He nodded ears slightly red. "Well, they're not, so just . . . don't spend them."

Teddy grinned at him. "Promise."

After they said goodbye, everyone heading to bed, I strolled down the hallway in search of rose, letting my mind wander. Granddad being out was a huge problem, bigger than I wanted to admit. He may have been a coward, but he was dangerous.

Whatever, I was at school, he couldn't get me here. I arrived at the library to find it reasonably empty, with just a few students left studying. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hullo, Madam Pince. Any chance you could tell me where to find Rose?"

She glanced up at me, her expression sour. She'd always had a strong hatred for me. "Your girlfriend is in the Greek section. Please, remember to be _quiet_ this time.'

"No need to be rude, Miss, but she's _not_ my-"

"Dear, I understand you think yourself to be in love with that silly Potter boy, but it's only a phase. You'll see soon enough."

I gritted my teeth, but turned away quickly to where Rose should be before I did anything rash. To top off a shit day, a crazy conservative old bat was telling me that being gay was a phase.

Lovely.

I found Rose asleep in a chair towards the back of the Greek section. I rapped quickly on her forehead three times. "Earth to Rose, come in Ms. Weasley-"

"Malfoy, if you don't knock your shit off, I will hex you to next Tuesday." She glared at me with one eye open. She closed her eye again as she sat up with a yawn. Her glare returned. "I'm not kidding, either. I will hex you."

"Something bad?"

"Terrible. You interrupted my research."

"I'll take my chances, considering you were actually asleep, and it can't be any worse than what happened today." I said, my tone somber.

That got her attention. She sat up straighter, her books forgotten. "Oh god. What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Well. . . I've got bad news."

It took longer than I thought it would. Rose had a million questions after I finished, so we didn't leave the Library until almost ten that night. She never stopped, even when we were walking out.

"So you've heard nothing from your parents?"

I shook my head. "Harry, your dad, and mine are working on it, them being the best Aurors in all of England."

Rose sighed in relief. "That's wonderful, now at least we know they're doing something. Are you alright?"

I let out a strangled laugh. "Alright? Yes, Rose, I'm fine. My Grandfather, still considered one of the most dangerous men alive, has _escaped_ , but I'm fine."

Her head shot up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! The dust that they found around his cell/ Scorp, that's something straight out of mythology. When a hero kills a monster, they scatter into a dust-like substance."

My eyes widened. "So is that what the whole library thing was about? You could've just told us."

She hesitated. "Actually, Scorp, that wasn't all-"

"What are you two doing in the hallway after hours?"

Shit.

Walking toward us was Professor Parkinson, the defense against the dark arts teacher. Her robes billowed out behind her, a sneer even darker than my father's on her face.

"What," she said sharply, "are you two doing out of bed, and after hours, no less?"

I glanced at Rose nervously. "Ma'am," I sad, attempting to come up with an idea, "We were, um, out doing research."

"Research for _what_ , might I ask, or are you too proud to answer that, Mr. Malfoy? And I suppose little Miss Weasley thinks she's above us teachers, being the famous Harry Potter's niece and all."

"No, Professor, that's not-"

"You have five seconds before you both land yourselves in detention." I felt so sick, I wasn't sure I could even answer her.

Wait. _Sick_.

I doubled over and clutched my stomach, groaning loudly. The Professor yelped sharply when I leaned in her direction. Luckily, rose caught on immediately.

"We're so sorry to be out, but we stayed late to study in the library, but Scorpius said he was feeling so terrible that he just _had_ to get to the infirmary immediately. I was taking him there, you see, because he can't possibly manage to get there by himself," She worried.

"Ugh," Parkinson looked down at me, her face full of disgust. "Don't just stand there, Weasley, get him out of here!"

"Of course! Come, Scorpius, we must get you to the infirmary at once!"

We staggered away as she continued on her rounds. As soon as we rounded the corner, we collapsed against the wall in relief.

"That was close," I whispered.

She nodded. "We ought to head off to bed, before we cause any more trouble."

I couldn't agree more. "Here."

She looked at the coin I was holding out to her. "A communication coin?"

I looked at her in surprise. "You know of it?"

She shot him a sly grin and reached inter her robes, drawing out an identical coin to the one she was holding. "My mum gave one to me and Hugo, so that we could tell her if something happened that we couldn't owl her."

I rolled my eyes. "Weasleys. . ."

Her grin grew larger. "What's this one for?"

"Teddy, Nico, Percy, Piper, you, and I all have one. McGonagall gave them to us so we can talk across the castle if we need to, instead of running around after hours."

She took the coin from me and slipped it into her other pocket. "Thanks. 'Night, Scorpius."

"'Night, Rose." I turned and headed down to the dungeons.

I hoped it would be a while before we had to use the coins for an emergency. I should've known otherwise. A few hours later, Rose sent out the first message.

 _Run_.

 **Cliffhangers are great, aren't they? I'm getting to that point where I pull chapter out of my ass a few hours before they need to be posted, but it seems to be working, right?**

 **Thanks for reading this, it means so much to me. I just put up a new Percy Jackson AU, so check that out if you want to.**

 **Review, Favourite, Follow, do as your heart desires.**

 **Night, guys!**


	13. Problem

**Right, so before you kill me, you need to know there is a very good reason for my not uploading in 3 weeks. I was out of town to see family and working at a camp and I didn't have access to a computer at all and I am very very very very sorry that I couldn't finish in time, but I'm back now and writing more. Also, I met Dan and Phil In Arizona and I may or may not have lost any ability to breathe/function.**

 **I rly hope this chapter was worth the wait 'cause I edited it about 70,000 times.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, nor the characters, but I do claim ownership of the story.**

 **PERCY'S POV**

Okay I may not _actually_ be a wizard, but I know powerful magic when I see it, and this room was definitely some pretty strong shit.

The minute we walked inside, I felt comfortable and safe, like I was at home. We each had our own section of the room that was curtained off, and there was an isle down the centre of the room that led to closed-off showers and bathrooms, as well as a small study area with a couple of chairs and a cork board.

It was fantastic.

After we left to meet with Scorpius and Teddy, Nico, Piper, and I walked back to our room in silence. We were met with the same doors from earlier, large double doors with a dove in the centre, flanked by a skeleton and a trident.

"The room is great, but did it have to brand us like that?" Piper whined.

Nico shrugged. "I like it. I'm not the one who has to deal with pink."

I swear Piper almost fought him right there. Before I go further, lemme explain our sections: the curtained off parts had been designed to some-what resemble our cabins at Camp Half-blood, with a few twists.

Each area was sectioned off with curtains in green with a trident for me, black with a skull for Nico, and pink with a dove for Piper. Each of us had a polished mahogany four poster bed with sheets to match the curtains, a dresser, and a nightstand.

There was a picture of my and Annabeth from back when we started dating and a picture of my mom and I sitting on my nightstand. Nico had one of him and Will next to a golden framed picture of Hazel laughing on Arion's back. Piper had a photo of her, Jason, and her dad that she got when they started going to school in California.

It was pretty sweet.

Later that night, we were lounging in our chairs, talking about the papers we found pinned up to the board.

"Pictures?" Nico asked.

Piper nodded. "But not just _any_ pictures. Look at this guy."

She pointed to a boy in the middle of the more recent photo, who was standing in between a pretty Asian girl and a girl with busy brown hair. He was skinny, with messy hair and bright eyes hidden behind round glasses.

"What about him, Pipes?"

Nico tilted his head to the side. "Hold up. He looks a lot like Albus, don't you think?"

Piper nodded. "Take a look at _this_ guy."

She gestured to a man in the other photo, who wore square glasses and a smirk, kind of like he was amazing and he knew it. He stood with one arm around the waist of a woman with red hair and the other around a man with long, dark hair and a classic troublemaker's smile.

"Al's dad, and his grandparents. Guys, these pictures are old, but these people were like the 7 from the prophecy. These are some of the most important people in the history of Hogwarts."

. . .

For the first time in a long time, I had a great night's rest. No nightmares, no dream visits, nothing. It was going great, until a loud yell ripped through my dream and startled me awake. It was Piper, yelling at Nico and me and cursing us for being sloths.

"Guy! Gus, you have to wake up! We need to go now! Don't just lay there, get up!"

Guess she was too panicked to Charmspeak. Never really a good sign.

The clock on my dresser read _2:03 am._ I groggily pushed through my green curtains to see her desperately trying to drag Nico out of bed.

"What the hell Piper?" he grumbled, swatting her away. "It's like two am!"

"I know, I know, but come on, we need to leave."

"What's going on?" I asked with a yawn.

She turned to me, and I was shocked to see tears running down her face. "It's Rose, she just sent out a message through the coin. Something's happened."

My blood turned cold. "Is she okay?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't think so."

Nico was sitting up now, staring wide-eyed at her. "What'd she say?"

Piper gulped. "Just four words: _Run. Gryffindor tower. Hurry_."

I lunged back to my bedside table, scrambling for my coin. When I found it, it was glowing red and sure enough, those exact words were flashing across the surface. I cursed myself I should've kept the stupid thing in my pyjama pants pocket. I grabbed a shirt and riptide before running back through the curtains and sliding to a stop.

"Grab your weapons, we need to go before it's too late."

Piper and Nico threw on robes and stashed their weapons under the folds. In a few minutes, we were pushing through the large double doors and sprinting for the Gryffindor tower.

 **Ta-da! I finally did it! Side note, the Wizarding** **World of Harry Potter is absolutely amazing and I said I was going to cry like a baby and I totally cried like a baby. Worth it.**

 **Thanks for reading! don't forget to review and favourite and follow and stuff and if I don't post next week, assume I'm dead**


	14. Undone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or any characters involved.**

 **PIPER'S POV**

The sound of our feet slamming against the ground echoed through the castle as we sprinted for the Gryffindor tower. Barely pausing to remember the way, Percy led Nico and me up several staircases and down halls that seemed endless.

Several wrong turns and loud swears later, Percy swung himself around another corner. "Almost there," he grunted.

A couple turns later, and we could hear the murmur of talking and someone barking at the others to move, someone that sounded suspiciously like-

"Lucy!" I pushed past students towards her and grabbing her shoulders. "What's going on?" She turned towards us and I saw tear tracks running down her face, eyes red and puffy, almost like shed been crying for a long time.

"R-Rose- she, she s-said," Lucy drew in a shuddering breath. "You'd better let her tell you."

She turned and said "Fleamont" to one of the paintings just behind her, a painting of an old lady in a hideous pink dress. The lady nodded her head and her portrait swung forward to reveal a large room with several people standing around. Some were collapsed on red chairs and couches, heads in their hands. A few boys who looked around fourteen were grouped around a short man- like, ridiculously short- who looked like he was asking questions.

Suddenly, Percy let out a loud gasp and took off in the direction of a group of people who were bunched together, a group with several heads of vibrant red hair in various state of bedhead.

Weasleys and Potters.

Nico and I followed close behind him as he wove around people and tables until he reached James, who had his arms around his little sister, Lily.

"James-" was all Percy managed to make out before he was grabbed by Fred and Roxanne.

"Where've you been?" Fred demanded. His normally playful manner was gone, replaced by a grimness far from his usually playful nature.

"It's been nearly an hour." Roxanne hissed. "What the bloody hell took you so long?"

Nico glared at her. "Considering none of us really know our way around, it took Aquaman here a while to get us _sprinting_ in the right direction."

Roxanne shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't even matter. You're here now. Come on, you've got to talk to Teddy and Scorpius."

My blood turned cold. "What are they doing here? Where's Rose?"

"She's talking to professor McGonagall at the moment."

I sighed in relief. Percy exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm himself down. "So she's okay?" Fred and Roxanne shared a quick look, like there was bad news they weren't telling us. I narrowed my eyes at them. Fred gulped.

"We'll let you be the judge of that," Roxanne said finally.

She grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him to one of the couches nearby, where Teddy was slumped with his head in his hands. Next to him, Scorpius was leaning on him with his head on Teddy's shoulder, his body shaking with sobs.

I ran forward and sat on Scorpius's other side, resting one of my hands on his arm. "Scorpius, what's going on?"

He shook his head and cried even harder as Teddy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on top of Scorpius's head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred and Roxanne slip over to where Lily and James were. Someone was missing, but I couldn't figure out who. . .

"Rose should be out with McGonagall any minute. They've just gone upstairs-"

"Why are we waiting for rose and the Professor? Why can't anyone just tell us what's going on?" Nico demanded angrily. Next to him, Percy nodded.

"Yeah, what's everyone doing here? It's like 3 am and not everyone's even _in_ Gyffindor."

Teddy shook his head. "I don't even know what's going on here. Scorpius ran by the Hufflepuff common room as soon as he got the message. I didn't even know something was going on until someone started shouting about a frantic Slytherin running about the hall outside our common room. We barely talked to Rose, and no one else is willing to talk."

Nico groaned and rolled his eyes. "Great. Well, can you at least tell us why we're here in the middle of the night in pyjamas?"

"It's-"

"Students and professors, if I could have your attention please!" Professor McGonagall appeared on a balcony, her sharp voice carrying across the common room. Rose was standing next to her, her face whiter than snow. "I ask at this time that the Weasleys, Potters, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Malfoy, and the exchange students remain in the common room. Everyone else, there are sleeping places being set up for you in the great hall. Mr. Flitwick, if you please."

The short man from earlier nodded and began ushering students out the doorway. At some point, someone had pulled Lucy inside and she was now standing hand in hand with Molly. Victoire was perched on the armrest next to Teddy, hand in hand, staring up at Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall took a deep breath, a million lines appearing on her face in a matter of seconds. "The reason you are all here, even those of you not in Gryffindor house, is because something terrible has happened. For the first time in several years, a student has been taken."

Shock wove through the air, coating us in a thick blanket. Someone was taken?

Whoever it was, they were important to everyone, but to one person more than others. I could actually feel someone's heartache, like it was my own. Someone…

"Oh," I said softly. "Oh no."

"Pipes?" Percy asked.

"His name," McGonagall continued. "Is Albus Potter."

A sob echoed from the couch, and that's when it hit me.

The person whose pain I had been feeling was Scorpius.

 **See? Told y'all I'd do it. I updated! Thank the gods cause Jesus I almost didn't.**

 **Review, Follow, and Favourite!**

 **Thanks Guys!**


	15. What Happens Now

***Sweats nervously* He- Hey, guys. I'M SORRY, I KNOW I'M LATE (to be fair it's by like a day) BUT STILL**

 **Okay, Okay, I'm super super sorry, but I apparently caught something while working at a summer camp and now I'm so sick it's unbelievable, so if this chapter isn't that great, I apologize. Please don't hate me, I'm trying to breathe normally and gain back the ability to eat proper foods.**

 **Anyway, here's the update. Enjoy! I worked in sickness for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, they belong to the king and queen of book pain, JKR and RR**

 **NICO'S POV**

"Here you go, Scorp."

Teddy handed Scorpius a cup of tea. Scorpius had called us down to the kitchens, using the coins we had gotten from Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks, Ted." His eyes stared blankly at the table top.

It had been a few days since Albus was captured, and we all looked like- well, like crap. Scorpius had dark circles under his eyes and seemed even paler than usual, his white-blond hair messy and unkempt. Rose's eyes were constantly rimmed with red and she seemed to have forgotten how a hairbrush worked. Teddy's usually bright hair wasa light brown, his natural hair colour. As for us demigods… well, we weren't much better.

We'd Iris messaged everyone we could, called in every favour we could think of, and had several people try to locate him. I even dream messaged Clovis, but no dice. It was really, really irritating.

"Who would be sick enough to do something like this?" Piper muttered.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

All heads turned to Rose.

"What d'you mean, Rosie?" Teddy asked warily.

Rose sighed. "Well, just _think_ about it. Who hates us loads but knows _exactly_ what would hurt all of us the most?"

The coulour drained from teddy's face. "You don't mean-"

"Well of course I do," she snapped. "It had to have been Lucius Malfoy."

. . . . . . . .

"You'll call if you hear anything?"

Will nodded at me. "'Course. Everyone's doing whatever they can."

I sighed and rubbed a hand across my face. "I know, I know, but I just can't _sit_ here. We don't know what's going on, all we have is some crazy theory that an escaped prisoner took him. But just- this place has more protective layers than Camp Jupiter and camp Half-Blood _combined_. It's not like a crazy convict could just waltz in here."

Will smiled at me. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but there are way too many possibilities to ignore that one too. I mean, it's the only idea and of you even _have_. I wouldn't give up on it just yet."

"Percy thinks it was a pack of crazy owls."

Will snorted into his coffee. "A what?!"

"A crazy pack of owls," I said patiently. "Personally, I would think that if a pack of owls was going to kidnap anyone, it would definitely be him."

"Shut up, di Angelo!"

Will snickered. "Please tell me no one bought that one."

"Nope. Especially when he wouldn't say why he thinks the owls are after us."

He poked his head through my curtains. "Isn't it obvious? Athena's after me!"

"They took Albus, idiot."

He opened his mouth only to snap it shut once more. "Whatever," He grumbled, stomping away.

Will laughed softly. "Don't worry, Neeks. Just focus on coming back to me in once piece."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you worry way too much."

"Jerk."

'Bitch."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I seriously doubt that, Death Boy."

I glared at him. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Sunshine?"

Will shrugged. "You're more important." His face softened. "I miss you, Nico. A lot. It's like someone took the darkness out of my life and now all I have is the stupid sun. It's annoying."

I grinned at him. "You're a sap."

His eyes twinkled. "But you love me."

I sighed. "I guess I do. Enough to tell you to get your ass in bed."

He gave me a fake salute. "Sir yes sir!"

I smiled at him one last time before waving my hand through the Iris message. I hopped off my bed and padded out to join Piper by the bookshelf. She looked up at me from the floor, where she was apparently writing a letter to her dad.

"Any luck?" She asked.

I sighed. "None. I'm starting to think maybe we should just dump Percy in the lake and see if he can get any information out of whatever lives there."

Piper shrugged. "Maybe. I heard there were merpeople down there, though. And creatures that aren't exactly friendly, even for a son of Poseidon."

Percy walked out to join us. "I just talked to Annabeth. She said the same thing. Well, that it's dangerous, but she also said it might be our only shot. Or if there are like horses around…?"

I shook my head. "Nope no horses."

Piper's eyes widened. "Wait, there might not be horses… But there _are_ centaurs. Lily was telling me about them the other day."

I sat up quickly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but hesitated. "There's just one problem,' she said carefully.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

She looked up at us. "Lily said they can only be found in one place. The Forbidden Forrest."

 **Bless you, bless you, BLESS YOU for reading this. Don't forget to review, tell me if it's good or not, but also follow me to see when I post a new story or follow the story for a notification when I post a new chapter.**

 **Have a fantastic day, and I'll see you all next week with a new chapter!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee :***


	16. Into the Woods

**Guess who's back from the dead? IT'S ME! I'm honestly so sorry for not updating, I've had to go to school all day everyday and it's been hell. Anyway, here you are, a new chapter, fresh off of Microsoft Word! Also, I'm not changing it based on the Cursed Child, no way no how. So (:/)**

 **Disclaimer: Not my Characters, not my franchise, just my crossover idea**

 **ROSE'S POV**

"Let me get this straight. You want to go into the Forbidden Forrest."

Percy nodded. "Yep."

I raised an eyebrow. "The _one_ place where you were told not to go?"

Nico smirked. "Basically."

"But you'll be breaking loads of rules!" I said exasperatedly.

"What's this I hear about rule breaking?"

I swiveled around. James was walking through the door to the Charms Room where I was standing with Percy, Nico, and Piper. Hugo waved at me as he and Lily followed behind James.

"'Lo, Rose."

"What're you lot doing here?" I demanded.

"Well, Percy told us to meet us here before dinner." Lily shrugged. "So here we are."

" _What?!"_

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I thought they'd want to know! And they can help!"

"Rose, just let us explain, okay? Then you can ask questions."

I was about to protest, but strangely, I just didn't feel like it anymore. I might as well hear them out if they might have an idea on how to get Albus back. I nodded at Piper, who returned it with a smile. I went over to James and sat in the desk beside him.

Piper took a deep breath. "We think we know how to find out what happened to Albus."

. . . . . . . .

"So we meet tomorrow at a quarter to midnight by the old gatekeeper's cabin?"

I nodded. "He won't mind us being out there. I just hope you lot have an idea of how to get out of the castle."

Nico glanced at me. "Like it's hard?'

I shrugged. "Ghosts, teachers, and a poltergeist make it pretty hard, yeah."

He scoffed. "That's nothing. We'll see you guys then. Come on, Percy, I need to go. . . write a letter."

Percy, Piper, and Nico stood up from the table and left the great hall.

"D'you think they actually have a plan to get outside, or is he bluffing?" Hugo inquired.

Lily looked at their backs. "Maybe they have an invisibility cloak. They'll be fine, we just need to worry about leaving our dormitories without being caught."

James scoffed. "By who?"

Lily glared at him. "Didn't your big ears catch on? Because Professor McGonagall set up charms. She'll know immediately if anyone enters or exits our common room.

James's eyebrows furrowed for a minute before a smirk I knew well took over his face and the glint in his eyes returned.

"Whatever it is," I said, "It's a bad idea."

James turned to Lily. "You said she'll know if we exit the _common room_?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

James was practically shaking with excitement. "Well, you have a broom, right?"

"Duh."

He grinned at her. "Windows."

Lily's eyes widened in recognition. She turned to me. "Borrow James's cloak. Meet me outside my common room at half past 11. I'll let you in."

"From tonight," James exclaimed dramatically, "we take flight!"

. . . . . .

At 11:30 on the mark, I was outside the door to Lily's dorm, James's cloak draped over me. She opened the door and poked her head out, long red hair pulled back from her face.

"In, quick." She muttered.

I scrambled past her and into her dormitory. I took of the cloak and stuffed it in her trunk while she went to grab her broomstick. Fortunately, her roommates were downstairs, a lump of pillows in her bed gave the impression that she was asleep.

She raced over to the window and leaned out. She nodded at what I assumed was James before climbing onto her broom. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, climb on."

I muttered a few choice words before climbing on behind her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Too bad," she said. She kicked off the ground and soared through the window. Before I knew it, we were soaring out over the grounds, the wind in our faces and James flying a few meters behind us.

We flew quickly towards the edge of the woods near the gatekeeper's cabin. "Speed up," I hissed. "We'll be caught."

"Shut it," she replied. "We'll be fine, it's too cloudy for anyone to see us clearly." She glanced over her shoulder and I mimicked the motion. James was keeping a steady pace with us, checking every now and then to make sure we hadn't been seen.

In what seemed like ages, we finally touched the ground by Old Hagrid's cabin. James landed just after we did and ran to hide their brooms among the giant gardening tools. He jogged back to us and we set off for the forest.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I checked my watch. "Nearly time. They'll be here any minute."

Lily threw herself onto the grass and pulled James down with her. After a minute or so of silence, she spoke. "I miss Hagrid."

I sighed. "I know, Lil. We all do."

"How d'you think he's doing?" she inquired thoughtfully.

James shrugged. "Dunno. How would you feel if you were surrounded by blood-thirsty giants?"

"That's funny, Jamie," she snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me-"

"Shut it, both of you!" I hissed. "Wands out, now!"

They took one look at each other before scrambling to their feet and pulling their wands out. We stood, tense for a few beats. Lily glanced at me.

"What is it Rose/" she whispered.

I signaled her to hush, my ears pricked for the slightest sound. I was sure I'd heard something-or someone- in the trees. "I've heard something," I whispered, "Someone's h-" Suddenly, the trees behind us shook as something came charging out into the clearing. We didn't have time to raise our wands before the black mass had jumped towards us.

 **Sooooooooooooo How was it? Drop me a review to let me know! Thanks guys!**

 **Also, if you need to rant about the cursed child, please do. Because same. My inbox is open.**

 **Feel free to follow me and favourite me here, and please go check out my tumblr ravenofathena**

 **See you guys soon with another chapter! Until then, bear with me!**


	17. Lost

**Hey guys**

 **Listen, I'm sorry you haven't heard form me in a while. It's been a wild year.**

 **Like, way too wild.**

 **I got diagnosed with severe anxiety and depression a while back, and its made functioning like a normal human being even harder. I havent slept, I can hardly write anymore, and I spend a lot of days too anxious to go to school or even look at my assignments. I also spend a lot of time away from technology, because it tends to stress me out.**

 **Im terribly sorry about this, I cant even begin to explain why I stayed away from writing for so long, but im back for a while.**

 **Im in the process of writing the next chapter, and hopefully this will help me get back on my feet for good.**

 **Thanks for staying with me until the very end**

 _You should totally update! You're leaving me hangong here. But seriously, Annabeth is also a good diplomat (refer to chapter one about piper) and I think if you brought in Annabeth, Will, and Jason (Diplomat, healer, and powerful dude) then that would be cool. As well as them being Percy, Nico, and Piper's significant others. Tell me what my think!_ -FirstBear777 **Lmao dude you're in for a wild ride**

 _Ok - WHAT IS SO DAM AWFUL ABOUT US AMERICANS!? XD Great story, just maybe lighten up on the cursing - it isn't always relevant. Keep up the great work dude!_ \- Trinity Rebel **Oof America sucks dude. I live here. I know.**

 _Okay so that chapter was pretty good. Not overly attention grabbing but well written. I liked the windows loophole. Your writing really seems to be improving. I'm proud! Now as for the cursed child. Before I completely break out in a rant, what was your opinion on it? Did u like it or no?_ \- Livana10145 **Thank you, love! Cursed Child was a wild ride that had so many holes as far as the Harry Potter Universe that I was simply not okay with it, but I liked the concept. Also it was nice to see content from the Next Gen, and get background on some of the characters. I am retaining some information from the play, but most of it i'm not. I'm too far into this story with completely different ideas**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these universes, but im blessed enough to be able to write about them on this beautiful site. Thank you JK and Rick for giving us amazing stories that we will treasure forever.**

 **TEDDY'S POV**

 ***back to the night Albus went missing***

I didn't know what to do.

After McGonagall broke the news about Albus, she sent the transfer students back to the Room of Requirement with Professor Longbottom. The rest of us followed her to her office. I couldn't believe it.

How could Albus be gone?

Nothing was adding up. There couldn't be another missing student. We were too well protected for that. How could this have possibly happened? Where was he?

I kept an arm around Scorpius the entire way to McGonagall's office, where I assumed our parents were. He kept stumbling, eyes turned down and head bent. He sniffled from time to time, but I knew he was trying to hold it in.

James and Lily were walking hand in hand quickly after McGonagall, which is something they never did. Rose and Hugo were right beside them, whispering frantically. They were probably running through every possibility, every suspect on their lists, every conceivable way someone could have got to Al.

I was in a much better state than Scorp, but I was in too much shock to cry or scream. How could I have let this happen? Albus was like a little brother to me. I promised his dad and mum I'd take care of him. My heart sank.

What were Ginny and Harry going to think of me?

We reached the Gargoyle that led to the Headmistress's office fairly quickly. Professor McGonagall turned to us as soon as we got there, eyes hard and mouth set into a firm line, but the lines around her eyes and mouth were deeper with stress and worry.

"This is where I leave you. James, Scorpius, and Rose, your parents are inside waiting for all of you. I'm sorry for the rest of you, but the rest of the Weasleys will be here in the morning. However, they've all been owled with an explanation for what has happened. They'll be here in the morning. I must go to the Great Hall, but you are in the hands of the most adequate adults I know. I'll return for you in time for breakfast."

Without another word, she walked away. As she turned the corner, I saw multiple silvery cats speeding off in different directions.

Victoire breathed in a shuddering breath.

"Well," she said, "Let us go. We must be with our family. They need us as much as we need them."

We all nodded in agreement. One by one, we went up the stairs, Victoire in the front and me at the back.

I turned around before going up, certain someone was watching me, but I found no one. I gazed around warily. Hogwarts had always been safe, but now?

I couldn't be sure.

 **Oof and there it is. I'm sorry if it wasn't nearly as good as the chapters have been, but it'll get better with time. I have a story planned out. There is an idea. i just need to find my passion again.**

 **As always, please favourite, comment, and follow this story as well as my account to hear when i post a new chapter for this or a new story. I promise, the gap from this chapter to the next will not be as huge as it has been.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking by my side, and once again, I'm terribly sorry**

 **(I also have a French oral exam that im super not prepared for and I cant wait to start crying in the middle of it)**

 **Much love,**

 **-RavenofAthen**


	18. Without You

**Oof, here we go. A new long chapter. It's good, I think.**

 **Thank you all for continuing to support me, I can't believe I got such amazing people to read my story 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story I thought up**

 **SCORPIUS'S POV**

Victoire pushed open the door to the office and five heads whipped around. I had barely registered my dad's white-blonde hair in a disheveled mess before he was out of his chair and had grabbed me from Teddy, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Scorp," he muttered. I could feel the hot tears spilling from his eyes and dropping onto my forehead as he shook with sobs. "I'm so, so sorry."

I hugged him back as tightly as I could, tears of my own spilling over. I couldn't hold them in anymore. "I know, dad. I know."

He pulled back and grabbed my face in his hands. I was tired. My eyes felt puffy, and I knew my hair wasn't much better. "I- I don't know what to do, Dad," my face crumpled and I rushed forwards back into his arms. The sobs took over, making my entire body shake. "I just don't know what to do without Al."

He ran his finger through my hair. "We're going to figure it out, love. We're surrounded by the most brilliant wizards in all of history and I'll be damned if we can't pull something together to save him."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He held my shoulders as I turned around and took a look. Ginny and Harry were fussing over James, Lily, Teddy, Roxanne, and Fred. Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy were surrounding Ron and rapidly asking him questions, while Hermione held tightly to Hugo and appeared to be in deep conversation with Rose.

Dad cleared his throat. The noises of conversation died down. "Potter, I think we really out to sit down and talk more about this, don't you think? We need all the details we can."

Though he hadn't been very clear on which Potter he meant, Harry slowly nodded. "I suppose you're right. Sorry, Draco."

Dad shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry."

He pulled out his wand and summoned some large floor cushions. Dad gestured for Teddy to come sit by him, and he crossed the room to sink into a pillow beside me, wrapping an arm around me once more. Victoire delicately sat beside Teddy, with Dom and Louis on her other side. Ron sat with one arm curled protectively around Hugo and the other around Fred, while Roxanne rested her head her brother's lap. Hermione sat beside him with her arms around Rose and Lucy sitting cross legged beside her, staring blankly at the ground. Ginny and Harry sat close together, with Lily in Harry's lap, James leaning on Ginny and holding her hand, and Molly just beside James.

Everyone looked awful. For all of us students, our clothes consisted of barely pulled on robes and glassless faces. James and Lucy looked around blinking and squinting. They hadn't had time to grab their glasses in all the rush. Harry's were one, but his clothes looked very much slept in, so he must've been working late with Ron, who was in a similar state. Ginny was wearing comfortable trousers and had her hair in a ponytail. Hermione was much the same, as was my dad. Well, minus the ponytail.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, slightly red. He looked up at us from across the circle. "Scorpius," he said softly, "I'm aware that you're in pain, and I promise we'll get him back. No one is going to take my boy from me and expect me to stay down."

I nodded. "I know," I said hesitantly. My father's grip tightened on my shoulders. We still weren't nearly as close to the Potters as we wished.

Harry turned to his niece. "Rosie, we're going to need the full story."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath before explaining how she'd been in the common room studying for a potions exam when a Dungbomb had gone off, and then another and another. She'd left her wand upstairs and had resorted to try and catch the person, but before she could the smoke had cleared. Everything had seemed fine until she heard gasps and yells coming from the 5th year boy's dormitory. She'd raced up the stairs, only to find their room as it had always been, but without Albus. She then sent a patronus to McGonagall and a message through her coins to Teddy, Scorpius, and the exchange students.

"Exchange students?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later, Mum."

Lucy took over from there, saying that she had been doing her prefect patrol when Teddy ran up to her and said they needed to go to the Gryffindor common room immediately. She didn't bother asking questions, only told him to give her a minute. She'd run to the Ravenclaw common room to get the rest of her cousins while Teddy bolted to the Hufflepuff dorm to get Molly, Dom, and Louis. They met in the Gryffindor common room.

A silence settled over them as the adults thought about the events of the night.

"I don't understand, Dad." James finally said, looking furious.

"Who would do this?" Muttered Molly.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

All heads turned to Rose, her mouth set in a firm line.

Ron looked at her imploringly. "What do you mean, Rosie?'

Her brown eyes flitted around the room. "Who do we know that's had a long standing grudge against the Potters? Who do we know that resents you, Uncle Harry, and would do anything in their power to see you suffer?"

Ginny looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "That's a long list of people, love."

Rose groaned in exasperation. "Yes, but it's not _just_ us, his family. Albus is connected to every person in this room, and he knows that."

"He?" Dom asked. "How do you know-"

Lucy inhaled sharply. "Rose I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"Of course I am," Rose snapped. "He just escaped. Who else would do such a thing?"

My vision went red. "Could you just get on with it?!" I yelled. "Who the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

Rose looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Your grandfather, Scorp. He's the only option."

. . . . . .

An hours arguing, yelling, and debating later, the portrait of Severus Snape finally lost it and roared for silence. He snarled a few choice words about our families before Dumbledore chimed in, suggesting that we get rest while we can.

Harry and my father glared at each other once more before Harry conjured up sleeping mats and pillows for us.

I dragged mine to a corner and laid down, away from everyone. I just needed to be alone. My father, sensing my desire, chose a spot close to me and quickly fell asleep.

Roughly thirty minutes later, after most everyone had fallen asleep in various piles of Weasley and Potter, Teddy and Harry were sitting up against a wall, still awake.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Teddy said, eyes cast downward.

Harry turned his head. "Ted, what could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

Teddy closed his eyes and shook his head. "I let him take Albus." His voice shook with a mixture of exhaustion and fear. He lifted his hands to his face. "I let that bastard take Albus and I promised you I would protect him with everything I have in me and now he's gone and I understand if you hate me and if you're going to kick me out of the house just do it already I can't-"

"Teddy, I would never in a million years think of you as a failure, and never would I abandon you. You're another son to me, a brother to my children. I'm never going to stop believing in you, and it'll be cold day in hell when I think of you as anything less than one of my own. This was _not_ your fault. Albus is going to come back to us, I have to believe that and you do too. We're going to find him. This doesn't bear your blame any more than it bears mine, or even Draco's and Scorpius's."

He wrapped his arms around Teddy and pulled him close as Teddy shook with sobs. I turned over on my mat to face the wall, a sour look on my face. How could he say this wasn't my fault? Of course it was.

If I'd been a proper Malfoy and hated Al, he would have never be put in this situation.

 **There we go! Don't forget to follow this story as well as my profile to know when I've updated or posted a new one.**

 **Thank you, loves!**

 **(PS. My french exam didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it would be. My teacher started it off with calling out our class president for not being prepared, which was hilarious. He did switch our topics though, so maybe that's why he was unprepared...)**

 **Also, Check out my HP/PJO tumblr ravenofathena**

 **There's some good stuff there**


End file.
